Becoming One's Own Reflection
by Monkeybutt98
Summary: My dark and twisted version of the Water Temple battle between Link and Dark Link


**Do you guys really think that there is even the slightest chance that I would ever own any of the fictions that I do fanfics for? If so, you need to take a lesson in common sense. Why would I be on this site if I could mold the originals to my desires?**

**This will be my end-of-the-school-year-oneshot. Enjoy.**

* * *

The weather was overcast at Lake Hylia. Well, nowadays it was only a lake officially, but in reality it was more of a puddle surrounding an island. The clouds obscured the sun and sky completely, but despite the gloomy atmosphere, not a single drop of rain fell. Under normal circumstances, no one would care or notice, but the unique thing about this situation was how the weather had refused to change. The sky had been dark and dreary for several years. Not days, nor weeks or months, but years. To its credit, the lake had managed to keep it's water for longer than most natural bodies of water would. Then again, there are many legends surrounding Lake Hylia. Some say it was blessed by the goddesses, others say that it has magical properties because of the Zoras, who personally take care of it, despite the great distance between it and their home, because it housed their sacred Water Temple. That was where the Zoras went to pray, worship, and thank the goddesses for their good fortune. They praised Nayru above the others, Din and Farore, for her serene calm and endless wisdom. It was a common belief amongst the Zora race that all problems could be solved by remaining calm and thinking-clearly. That was represented in the architecture and design of the once under-water building. Sadly, the fact that the corridors and rooms were supposed to be filled with water and used by an aquatic race made traversing on foot difficult for a certain blue- garbed hero.

"Gah!" Link yelled as he impaled another tektite with his blade.

"Okay, I think that's the last of them in here," Navi, Link's blue fairy, said.

"I hope so, this is getting to the point where it's boring" Link sighed as he sheathed his sword. He looked around the room curiously in attempt to regain his bearings. He had walked into the room to find several tektites, some keese, and even a like-like. After finally getting rid of them, he could take some time so figure out how to get through this room.

There were a few platforms around the room with serpent heads sitting on them. A few spikes on the other side of the room separated him from the door to the next room. A crystal-switch was standing on a pedestal in the middle of it all.

Link took out his bow and aimed at the crystal, following one of his main puzzle solving techniques: hit switches, hope they don't end up killing you. Luckily it did nothing of the sort, and merely raised the water level a few feet. Movement out of the corner of his eye attracted Link's attention to the serpent heads, which had now risen and exposed the hookshot target on their torsos. Link breathed a sigh of relief that the switch was harmless and retrieved his hookshot from the clip on his waist (**I don't know how he really stores it, so you'll just have to settle for this**). Firing it, he braced himself for it to yank his arm nearly out of its socket, as it had done so many times before. Several hookshot jumps later, Link had gotten across the platforms and was currently aiming at another target that would pull him through a gauntlet of spikes. Barely making it without any cuts, he reached for the doorknob to move on to the next room.

"Wait! Link, I'm sensing something... weird behind that door," Navi said flying in front of him.

"What do you mean by 'weird'?" Link asked with an eyebrow raised. Navi usually said that she sensed evil behind doors, not weirdness.

"I'm not sure, but something's odd about that room," Navi said looking at the door as if it would reveal the secrets of the chamber within. "Just be careful."

"When am I not careful in these places?" Link said, a bit defensive.

"Too many times to count," Navi said, glaring at him. "And that's not a good thing!" Navi said when Link smiled a bit.

Link rolled his eyes, still smiling, "Alright, alright. No need to nag me like an old woman."

'What did you just say to me?!" the blue fairy yelled, but Link ignored her and drew his blade, preparing to fight whatever 'weird' thing that was waiting beyond the door. Navi crossed her arms with a huff, seeing that Link wasn't going to answer. He probably didn't see that though, as all she looked like to him was a ball of light with wings. In truth, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cerulean leotard. She had long legs and a gently curved face and hips '_Oh yeah, I am one hot fairy_' Navi thought to herself with a smug look on her face. '_Maybe once all of this is over, me and Wiju_ (My made-up name for Saria's fairy) _could go on a date sometime to the Lost Woods.'_

"Navi, quit daydreaming and get ready," Link said.

"Oh yeah, because I've never seen you staring of into space after you met Zelda," Navi retorted, offended.

Link blushed, but did not reply, knowing Navi would beat him in this argument.

He opened the door and stepped through into a thick fog. Link ignored the sound of the door shutting and barring itself, having heard it many times before, and looked around him in confusion. _'I thought I was under a lake, but this place looks like it's outside,'_ he thought to himself when he caught sight of a thin tree, with no leaves standing on a small island in the middle of the area. He walked closer, trying to figure out the puzzle that would allow him to progress further, but as far as he could tell, it was just a weird tree in the middle of an underwater temple. He looked at the ground below him and saw his own reflection staring back at him from the mirror-like surface of water that seemed to cover the entire floor. Shrugging to himself, he walked past the tree to check the door on the other side of the room, Navi following along quietly, a bit spooked. Sure enough, the door was barred, which meant the room was hiding something. He turned and gave a small jolt of surprise when he saw something- no, someone standing beside the tree and staring directly at him.

The figure was his height and was garbed in black. it seemed a bit transparent, but Link disregarded it as a trick of the fog. Link could barely make it out, but the mysterious individual semed to be wearing a hat like his and had a black shield and sword strapped to his back. Upon closer inspection the sword handle seemed familiar, too familiar. In fact, it looked like a black version of the Master Sword that Link had.

"Who are you?!" Link asked loudly, his hand reaching up for his sword.

The person didn't reply, but Link could have sworn he heard a chuckle that was similar to his own. The silhouette mimicked Link's motion for his blade.

Link stopped his hand and watched the dark person stop as well. "Who are you?" Link asked again, his voice had an edge to it and seemed tense.

For the first time, he heard the shadowy person speak, "I'm you."

The fog suddenly cleared around the figure, showing that he was indeed an exact copy of Link, clothed in black with grey hair and red eyes. His entire body was transparent, as if he wasn't entirely there. His eyes were what caught Link off guard. They burned with hatred, anger, envy, and showed every single corrupted emotion that Link had felt thus far in his journey. But they all were directed at him, and Link felt he would surely burn under the intensity of his doppleganger's gaze. He broke eye contact quickly in order to take stock of himself, preparing for what would surely be a fight to remember. He made sure he had his normal boots on, as the Iron Boots would only hinder him, but when he glanced down to check, he saw to his shock that his reflection was gone.

"So that's were you came from." Link muttered as he returned his gaze to his opposite, his enemy, himself.

The dark one, or Dark Link as he will now be referred to as **(I know, I'm extremely original and creative, right?)** drew his blade as Link did and said nothing.

"Okay then, let's fight." Link said.

"Hyah!" Link said as he started with a downward strike, only to be countered by the same move used by Dark Link.

Link grunted as he tried to push against the dark Master Sword that his opponent was wielding, but it was useless as Dark Link pushed back with the same amount of strength.

Link pulled back and raised his shield in preparation for Dark Link to strike, but his shadow mimicked his pose, raising his own shield. Now Link could tell that every move he made would be copied by this thing.

"Navi? Got any tips?" He asked, keeping his focus on Dark Link.

"Know your own weaknesses! Conquer yourself!" Was all she gave him.

"Yeah, that helps," Link said sarcastically. _'Know my weaknesses? What is that about? Does she mean guard my weak points?'_ Link quit his contemplation, deciding that he would come up with something on the fly while fighting. _'I always do my best thinking under pressure'_

If pressure was what he wanted, it was pressure he got as he struck out furiously against his counter-part, and was met by the same amount of viciousness.

_'Dammit! This is going to go on forever!_' Link made a furious stab, which he knew could only be blocked by stab of amazing precision, and that he wasn't capable of that, therefore his reflection shouldn't be able to do it either.

Link was amazed, though, at what Dark Link _did_ do in response. Instead of trying to hit Link with a mimicked stab, he had jumped and landed _on the freaking blade!_ Link was shocked at how he didn't feel any extra eight on the blade, despite a person standing on it. While he was distracted by his own thoughts, Dark Link took some initiative for once, and delivered a slice that would have lobbed Link's skull off, _if_ he hadn't managed to bring up his shield in time.

Growling in frustration that he would let himself be distracted that easily, Link yanked his blade out from under Dark Link, who, instead of falling to the ground like a normal person, he fell _through_ the water's surface, into the reflected room. He was swallowed up by the reflection's fog and Link lost sight of his opponent. He glanced at the door behind him and saw that it was still barred, which could only mean that his opposite was not done yet. He swirled around behind him after he heard a splash. Sure enough, Dark Link was standing there mid-slash. Link deflected the strike with one of his own, and quickly found himself reflecting Dark Link's movement in order to protect himself.

_'Funny,'_ Link thought sarcastically, as he barely stopped Dark Link from chopping off his arm, _'This battle started out with me on the offense and him on the defense. The water seems to be getting deeper too, and with Dark Link is becoming more opaque, more solid.'_ Link didn't notice his own attacks becoming weaker, or his limbs becoming heavier, until he tried to block one of Dark Link's stabs with is shield. he was shocked when Dark Link easily blew past his guard. Before the attack hit him though, Link got the overwhelming urge to _jump_. He landed on Dark Link's blade, just as his shadow had done to him earlier. He attempted a slice, like he had almost received the first time, but was stopped when Dark Link brought up _his_ shield to block at the last possible second.

But that wasn't what truly shocked him. What really shook him to the core, was when Dark Link spoke in _his_ voice, _Link's_ voice. "Navi? Got any tips?"

Then she _responded_. "Know your weaknesses! Conquer yourself!"

_'Why, in the name of Farore, is she answering him?!'_ Link glanced around, hoping that his common sense was lying, that maybe a Dark Navi had been made along with Dark Link, and she had answered him. But his fears where confirmed when he saw her floating over his counter-part's shoulder. _His_ Navi was flying over Dark Link's shoulder. But, he didn't look like Dark Link anymore. His grey hair turned blonde, his solid red eyes faded, revealing his pupils, and blue irises, his black clothes and weapons turned to their appropriate colors. In fact, he looked like Link did. Well he looked like Link used to look. Now all of the color started draining from Link, his vision tinted red, and all of his positive emotions, like gratitude, kindness, and courage left him, leaving greed, hatred, and anger. He mimicked New Link's movements hoping to find an opening, a gap in his defense that would allow him to kill, to destroy this enemy who had dared take his name, his body, and his very identity. Mimicry came easily to him, it was easy to copy, to _reflect_. He didn't even notice as he slipped through the ground, into the reflected room below him, and reappeared behind New Link. He did notice, however, when New Link turned around suddenly and stabbed him through the chest.

The now Dark Link gasped, his voice deeper than before, as the New Master Sword, blade of evils bane, impaled the owner of the original, himself.

A voice echoed in his head; **'You have failed to defeat yourself and surpass your own limits. Yet you seek to best someone whose power has made them limitless? You're a fool. And because of your foolish decision, your shadow, which has proved itself superior, shall take your place and save Hyrule. You will become his reflection, doomed to see what could have been yours if you had not been so foolish, every time he looks in the mirror.'**

Link eyes widened in horror. _'No. Please NO!'_ But it was too late. He slowly sank into the reflective water beneath him. But this time, he didn't come back up.

* * *

**Me: Whoa, I have no idea where the last part came from.**

**Steve: But you wrote it.**

**Me: Yeah, and originally, it was supposed to be about Link contemplating the genius of the reflection room and was just meant to be a short thing for people to think about. I don't know how it turned into this.**

**Steve: I suppose its just another product of your dark and twisted mind.**

**Me: *laughs creepily* Yeah, I guess it is.**

**Thanks for reading this... this... whatever this is and leave a review!**


End file.
